


Karlnap One-Shots

by Sucker_For_Karlnap



Category: mcyt
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Near Death Experiences, No Smut, Road Trips, Saddness, Sharing a Room, karlnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucker_For_Karlnap/pseuds/Sucker_For_Karlnap
Summary: Some good ol' Karlnap am I right?For real though it is such an underrated ship in the fandom AAAAANote: Do NOT shove this work into the CC's faces. If they find it then RIPBut please don't show this to them because I really get embarrassed when stuff like that happens <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	Karlnap One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo --
> 
> Like I said do not shove this work into the content creators' faces/donos. I get seriously embarrassed/stressed about that

Hey!! 

My name is Ghost / Alex and if you know me from Twitter, you know that I really like Karlnap

I'm taking requests abahahs

\--------------------------

Do NOT request:

\- Smut

\- Incest Of Any Sort

\- Minor Shipping

\--------------------------

You CAN request:

\- Fluff

\- Angst  
(Very appreciated)

\- Gore?  
Depends on how gruesome you describe it

\- Killing I guess? Not sure about that either

\-------------------

Common AU's I really like:

\- Highschool

\- College

\- Body Swap

\- Magic

(etc)

\----------------------------

ALSO: Let me know if you want me to give credit in the reply! I really want to know who requested what :D

**Author's Note:**

> Yup Yup
> 
> Twitter: @ SapnapxKarl


End file.
